


The Bakery-6

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bakery, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nine as a baker, Rose as a firewoman, Sexual Tension, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next in the drabble-told story of Nine as the Baker and Rose as the Firewoman who helped save his bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-6

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there’s one more part after this. I don’t know about more, even if this has taken a life of its own.

“Banana-date cookies.”

She eyed him warily but dutifully bit into the round, puffy concoction. Blinking in surprise she swallowed and nodded. “These are delicious!”

He scoffed, leaned against the counter, arms folded over his chest which pulled the jumper tight across tempting muscles. His eyes danced with humor. “Rose Tyler, bananas are good,”

“Yeah.” The word caught in her suddenly dry throat. She purposely wrapped her lips around the confection and bit into it. Watched his eyes darken, lock on her mouth.

The arousal she tried ignoring all night heated her blood, made her moan in both appreciation and want.


End file.
